


And He Waited...

by ButterpuffFairy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterpuffFairy/pseuds/ButterpuffFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final outbreak has been started, BSAA members and DSO members have been sent in...but they are in over their head.<br/>Leon makes a discovery he wished he hadn't and in the end, he waits for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Waited...

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Mourning and violence
> 
> I wrote this randomly to a River Flows In You. I know its not really canon but I hope someone enjoys it.

~ Tell me the story about how the moon loved the sun so much, he died every night just to let her breathe ~

 

The year was 2017. The BSAA and the DSO had been sent to the Middle East to stop what appeared to be an outbreak of an unknown pathogen. The mutations were increasingly getting more and more violent and unmanageable. They needed help soon, lest the entire world be overwhelmed with B.O.W.s and strains of viruses never before seen by any scientist alive.

Sherry Birkin was one of the first to respond and the last to call for backup.   
Chris Redfield was the last to respond and never called for help, he had gotten enough people killed.   
Jill Valentine was by Chris’s side, all she would remember is loud noise and a sudden pressure on the side of her head…if she woke up at all.  
Claire Redfield never responded to the call, Terrasave had her busy elsewhere and she didn’t get the message until it was too late.   
Helena Harper arrived soon after the call was placed, but was in over her head as she was sent in alone.  
Jake Muller did well until he saw Sherry, or what was left of her…It hard for ever Supergirl to come back from a having half of your body ripped apart.  
Ada was supposed to watch after Jake, she had made that her mission in this. But something had gone wrong…

No one had made her aware of who’s meddling this was. Who had caused this massive outbreak. If she had known, she would have been better prepared.  
His tactics were familiar, as were his looks reactions. Ada hadn’t seen him in years, but that final glimpse she got was enough to remind her who he looked so much like a memory she held dear.

It was nearing dusk on a rainy August night when Ada met her match. Hunters she could handle as well as Cerberus, Lickers and Web Spinners. She knew their weaknesses and took pride in knowing how some of them were created and why.  
These monsters had no rhyme or reason, they just were. They just existed. Their master had created them for the soul purpose of destroying. Each Scientist wanted something specific from their virus, and He wanted destruction and misery. He wanted nothing more than to see the world suffer and burn. 

So, for the first time in her life...no…the second…Ada ran.

The first time she ran was when they had met, not her and the scientist who created the monsters she was currently fighting. No, not him. But his older brother.  
When they had met at a Gala where everyone who mattered to any big company came and bragged on their companies greatest achievements and their wonderful futures.  
Lies, all of them. 

Working for someone else and stealing information was her job even then, 23 years ago. Scarlet, her signature color, was worn to appeal to gentleman callers and catch the eyes of those she wanted. But she never could have imagined catching his eye from across the room. Following her to the balcony, he knew what she was doing. He knew her game and he was fascinated by her sheer mystery and the nerve she had to stand up to him.

He offered her a job, and she took it. She ran into his arms, away from Simmons and vowed never to return to his abusive nature.

But vows and promises are made to be broken. He taught her that.  
A lesson she would never forget.

Her attention back on the man who started the outbreak, she was picking up on subtle things that reminded her of Him. The way his stood with his shoulders arched, the way his blue eyes shone in the firey sunset or the way he looked at her like she was nothing more than a piece of trash.

“Good luck fighting them, Ada.” He called, laughing as he spoke. “I fear many of your comrades have fallen, as will you. It’s a shame, you were so useful to my brother.”  
He walked away.

Ada couldn’t move, her leg was busted and her bow had been crushed by a mutated infected. Out of bullets, she tried so desperately to crawl away. But in the end, all she could pray for was that she wouldn’t end up mutating. Closing her eyes, she uttered a final prayer and inhaled deeply to calm herself.

A heart shattering scream echoed across the marred land that had once been inhabitable. But there was only one person left to hear it.

Leon S Kennedy arrived after hearing Helena had been sent in alone. He was furious no one had told him and teamed him with her to help keep her safe. To help keep them safe. 

There was no one around, Leon couldn’t understand why there was no one around. Several other agents had been sent in and all he could see in any direction he looked was blood and chaos.  
Why wasn’t anyone fighting?

‘Its okay’ He thought to himself ‘They go off an do their own thing, they don’t stay together.’

Maybe they should.

The scream shook him from his thoughts and he instantly ran toward it. Someone needed him, someone was in trouble. This is what he half enjoyed about these missions. He got to save people, he got to help…

There was nothing there. He could have sworn this was where it had come from. He looked around the desolated place and he just couldn’t understand where else it could have come from.

As he stood, confused and clueless, to his right he saw a crushed crossbow. His heart broke and he instantly started running desperately trying to find her. Damn it, if she would have just waited for him he could help her.   
Leon found nothing.   
He finally followed a blood trail to the spot where she must have last been, but all that was left was a red scrap of fabric and a broken cross necklace.

Later, he found out that the mission had failed.   
Jill only survived for a week, but she never gained consciousness.  
Chris never made it back.  
Helena never made it back.  
Ada was never seen again.  
Sherry’s body was never found, but she was presumed dead.  
Jake was MIA.  
Claire quite Terrasave, she couldn’t take this anymore.  
Leon sat alone in his room looking at the pink compact he still had… Leon waited for her like she never waited for him. But no one came.

Alex Wesker had stared this, and he had done one hell of a job.

Leon S Kennedy never went back into action. He and Claire Redfield are currently at an unknown location, if they are even still alive.


End file.
